A night at Trancy's
by Suicide Killer
Summary: On one of their gatherings Alois suddenly kisses Ciel. Week later the blonde invites the young lord in his manor for a tea. Ciel Phantomhive will finally know the truth about the strange feelings which were bothering him. *** It's my first fanfiction so I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: The puzzle

Playful images danced on the walls of the walls of the office. The demon walked slowly, his footsteps were echoing in the silence. His shadow was approaching the high chair where his master stood. The boy didn't need to turn around to see that his faithful servant was already near him. Sebastian stood on the right side of the chair and stared curiously at the night sky. His eyes were looking somewhere far away through the window but it was obvious that the tall man was looking forward to hear Ciel. Silence was surrounding them in the darkness of the night. Only a heavy sight broke this amazing harmony.

"The moon is very beautiful, isn't it, Sebastian?"

The demon smiled slightly and lokked at the boy who was buried in his chair, his head in his hand.

"Yes, master. The perfect night sky. May I ask why did you call me?"

Ciel didn't knew the answer to this qestion. He knew what loneliness is but his demons were rushing tonight, and somehow he did not want to be left alone. He had spent two hours in reading a romance, but it also could not divert his thoughts from another puzzle. This time not criminal, but personal. Irritated frown appeared on the boy's forehead. He thought of Alois' touch again. He really despised this guy but now this was in the past. A few days ago Alos invited Ciel to a tea. It was friday night and they were at the Trancy's again to play golf or just talk while Claude and Sebastian were dueling. Yes, it was just another friendly gathering until Alos suddenly kissed Ciel. Accidental or intentional, the young lord didn't knew. It was Ciel's principle to forget anything that isn't important to him but the memory of Alois' touch was now spinning in his head like an endless tape. What bothered him, however, was the fact that he wanted to feel this again ...

"Master?" Sebastian's voice muted Ciel's thoughts.

"Sebastian, come near." finally said the boy leaving the demon shocked.

Whad did the young lord wanted this time? Lots of qestions started to bother Sebastian. Suddenly Ciel grabbed his servant to the tie and their lips met. The symbols of their contract burned more and more as the intimacy between the demon and the boy grew. Sebastian was really surprised. Their kiss slowly grew more passionate. Nevertheless, that feeling was times nondescript compared to what Ciel felt when he ws touched by Alois.

"Whatever happens I don't want anyone to know what happened here, this is an order. I just wanted to be sure... " the boy's eyes were now again lost somewhere in the distance.

The demon knew he mustn't ask any qestions.

"Good night, young lord." said the tall man leaving the boy as he had found him.

When you throw a rock into a pond, it falls to the bottom, but it spoils the perfect water surface. This is how Alois' kiss broke the monotonous life of Ciel. From that day on the boy never stopped to think only about _**this.**_He couldn't concentrate on his work, he needed more rest.  
He swung hiw chair and saw how Sebastian closed the door. The boy leaned on his elbows. He stoos like that for a few minutes, then went to his bedroom.

Maybe another sleepless night was expecting him, he didn't knew, but he was sure that the puzzle ,which he was trying to figure out, won't be very easy.


	2. Chapter 2: A call from the devil

Ciel hardly woke up after the tough night. He had stayed late and couldn't fell aslep until three in the morning. He reached out a hand and felt the wood surface of the drawer, looking for his eye patch.

"Here, master." echoed Sebastian's voice.

The boy was accustomed to the sudden appearance of the demon out of nowhere, but this time it was really frightening.

"Give me that!" said the young lord.  
"What are the plans for today, Sebastian?"

"Alois and Claude invited us for lunch, my lord."

"Accept the invitation. Warn May- Rin and the others to be careful with the house in our absence. I do not want another thing to be broken by them. " said Ciel irritably.

The boy was really excited when he heard about the unusual invitation. It was Wednesday and it was really weird for Alois to invite him at this time of the week. He let Sebastian dress him up, then looked at his watch impatiently. It was almost ten. The demon was just reaching for the door handle when something sharp echoed off his ear.

"Excelent throwing, master!" Wicked smile lit up the face of the tall man when he reached out and grabbed the dart just before it crashes in the wooden door.  
"Would you like anyting else?"

"Yes. In eleven at the latest we should be going from here. Prepare the chariot."

The demon left the room. Ciel got up from his bed and walked slowly to his high window. "What are you up to this time, Alois Trancy?" He wondered.

The huge clock in the lobby struck eleven. The young lord was on its way to the mansion of Trancy with his faithful servant. The road was long and a little rocky, but just at twelve, they were already at the gate at the few story house. The yeard, as always, was characterized by its beautiful roses arranged in the shape of a spider web. Ciel and Sebastian were greeted by Claude at the gate.

"Welcome, the lord awaits you in the dining room." bowed the demon. His yellow eyes flashed brightly through his transparent rectangular glasses. Then he turned and led the guests to the interior of the mansion.

"Cieeeeeeeel!" echoed Alois' joyfull voice when the boy came into the room. The blonde embraced him and grabbed his hand.  
"Lunch is ready. After that i would like to show you the whole mansion, _especially_ the garden. After all you have been here many times, but I never showed you anything..."

Ciel tried to stay calm but the inexplicable joy in his eyes and the blushed cheeks spoke otherwise.

All of them sat down.

"Well, let's start lunch!" said the smiling Alois and raised his glass full of red wine.

The table was lively. Claude and Sebastian hotly debated something, the triplets were talking to each other, and the young Trancy couldn't take his eyes of from Ciel. Alois became impatient and took Siel by the wrist. Instinctively, the boy blushed but followed. They were probably going in the garden. After they gone through the long corrdor, they faced a tall glass door leading to the backyard. Over the lots of flowers was towering a grape vine that makes a very comfortable shade for the summer. he other half was a lawn, also covered with colorful roses. In the middle of the lawn there were two benches. Alous ran towrds them, then turned to call Ciel. The boy was still standing in the doorway. His heart was beating fast. He knew it was not right, but the blonde's smile drove him crazy to the point that can't do abything but smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The spider's hole

"Come on, Ciel!" screamed Alois while he was taking off his jacket.

The young lord Phantomhive felt kind of relieved when he heard the blonde's voice. He smiled and slowly walked to the bench. He sat beside Alois, who was leaning against the head of the metal enclosure and was watching the sky. Trancy's joyful face turned to Ciel's blue eyes. They stood like that, staring at each other, for a while. Then somehow their fingers touched, they intertwined. Both Alois and Ciel blushed and bowed down ashamed, but still smiling.

"Trancy..." began Ciel with trembling voice  
"Do you know how many sleepless night you caused me with that sudden kiss of yours?"

Alois' kiss faded after what he heard.

"...So I think you will have to experience them too..." said Ciel and looked up to Alois. He lifted his chin and kissed him.

The blonde's eyes widened. Could Ciel Phantohive had replied to his feelings? Ciel pulled away and brushed Alois' fringe. He still looked shocked.

"Well, what do you think, Trancy?" smiled the boy

"Very well, Phantomhive. But... But is that all you got?"

"Show me..."

This is the response Alois waited for. He removed the boy's eyepatch leaving it falling on the cold marble beneath their feet. Ciel felt Alois' tongue on his lips. The sign of the boy's contract with Claude shone, tongue leaving a burning, but sweet, pain on Ciel's lips. With every passing second, the grip between the two boys tightened. Ciel's hand slid over the other boy's shirt. He pulled off the cord that held the garment on Alos' shoulders and it slowly fell down. His skin was so white and soft. Ciel pulled away and started kissing Trancy's neck. He unbuttoned the young lord's shirt, who shivered after being left naked from the waist up. The sun shone brightly at this early hour of the afternoon intensifying the tension growing between the two teenagers. The weight of Ciel and his passionate kisses made him fully surrender to the boy. However, he tried to take over and attacked the young lord. He knocked him back on the bench. He licked Ciel's lips provocatively and slid his hand down the youn lord's pants.

"Young lord!" Sebastian's voice echoed in the distance.

The two boys quickly got up and put their clothes back on then casually sat down again and began to talk. Ciel could not contain his laughter, but it was obvious he was angry at his demon- Sebastian, how could you ruin everything!?

"Lord! Are you here?" Claude had also come.  
"Oh, there you are. Why did not you warn me for you absence from the dining room?"

"Claude I don't have to give you explanations. I was quite clear when I said that after lunch I will show the estate and our beautiful garden to my friend, Ciel Phantomhive. " Alois raised his voice.

Sebastian did not take his eyes off Ciel then he finally came closer to him and said

"Oh, young master, are you doing what I think? " Wicked smile lit demon while he was whispering in the ear of the boy.

Ciel said nothing, just turned his head away. Slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"None of your business, Sebastian." he said at last.

"I understand, yes, I completely understand your concern since a few days ... And also .. What happened last night, this small test that you put youself through" the man spoke with such confidence that made Ciel shiver.

"I said, that it's none of your business! Sebastian, don't make me repeat myself."

Short silence followed.

"If I wish, I will explain this situation to you later. Now is not the time." said the young lord then looked up to Sebastian.

"Claude, go in the kitchen with Sebastian and help Anna and the others. If I need something I'll be sure to call you" shot him with a look Alois

Seconds later the demons were already gone.

"Now, Ciel, let me show you the estate. It will also be a way to find a better, comfortable place to be alone."

The two boys walked in silence through the corridors of the three-story house. In almost every corner you could see a spider, even a few, but that was understandable. The architecture was amazing. Old, with many ornaments. On the walls of the narrow labyrinths were hung portraits, paintings and so on. Generally, all that displeased Ciel. The gothic culture in everything around him, was making him feel like was home.

"Welcome to my bedroom."

Ciel went to the library. Carefully examine the books stacked on each line, not a trace of dust.

"Pretty good taste, Transy" smiled the boy

Alois said nothing, just stood in front of Ciel and corenered him between the door and the bookshelf. He raised his right knee and placed it between Ciel's legs, catching him off guard. His hand slid under his shirt, gently stroking his pale skin. Ciel's lips turn into a smile and he pushed himself off the wall, walking back slowly to reach the bed. Ciel pushed Alois and the boy fell on the mattress, covered with silk cloth.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn you, Alois Trancy!

"Do you still want me to show you?" sneaky said Trancy  
"Only if you are not afraid." challengedhim Ciel.

He bent down and kissed the other boy. Their tongues tangled again, their hot bodies touched, their clothes fell.

"Then let's continue from where we were interrupted..." said Alois through the kiss

His hand slid to Ciel's pants. At every touch from the waist down the young lord felt he was slowly approaching his limit. This is **_exactly_**what Alois waited for. He took advantage of the moment and his tongue began descending from the boy's neck to his unbuttoned shirt. Each caress causing them both terribly effort to restrain, the silence around was only broken by the subtle moans of the two teenagers. Everything seemed so harmonious to Ciel. Even the fact that he was about **_to do it with a boy_**did not bother him at all. What led him now was the unstoppable passion, the desire to be close, dangerously close, to the one who had caused him sleepless nights. "Come on Alois! Feel the same, please, understand that I want you... " The chaos in Ciel's head was growing with every passing second. His body was betraying him. He had lost control. But what was Trancy feeling? To him everything always was just a game, nothing he was the one who began, can this kiss mean nothing to him? And now... What they were about to do was... So strange itself. A sudden pain got Ciel out of his thoughts. His moans turned into loud groans. Alois' hands were all around the little body of Phantomhive, his smal pink lips were studying every inch of the pale skin. The pressure between the boys' tights increased and the silence was almost gone. Their fingers interwined, their lips met again. Desperate sounds filled the otherwise silent room. Ciel and Alois had become one. Their bodies entwined in one another, passionate kisses, it was all like a dream, but the pain was real. Such a sweet feeling, so unreal, but at the same time beautiful. Alois pulled away when he realized that he was already on his limit He blushed slightly and slid his tongue over Ciel's chest, then he turned away and lay down beside him. A light sheet was covering their naked bodies. Ciel lay his head on Alois' shoulder and minutes later fell asleep.

"Ciel, Ciel, get up... Sebastian will start looking for you." wispered a familliar voice in the boy's ear.

Sebatian! He forgot about him... The boy jumped up and put on his clothes in the fastest possible way. Alois was still laying on the bed and played with a strand of his hair.

"Trancy, I have to say that I am quite suprised of waht you are able to do." smiled the boy.

Alois got up and put his clothes on. Then toghether with Ciel they went to the kitchen, There they found Sebastian and Claude covered in flour and other products.

"What exactly happened here?"  
"I and Claude decided to make a cooking , the food came ot way too much... That's why Claude kindly invited us to stay for the night." said Sebastian and raised his voice a little bit on the last words.

"We will accept the invitation."

When Alois heard this he was very very happy. Ciel was also glad that he is going to spend the entire night with his "friend".

"Claude! You and Sebastian will sleep in the west wing of the mansion. Ciel will be in my room."

The spider-demon showed no emotions. He just stood there and nodded to show that he understands hos master's order.

"Right. I don't want to hear any questions, it's almost 5 o'clock! I don't want my guests to wait for the dinner. "  
"Sebastian, help him."

The two demons started talking and seconds later were already out of the boys' sight.

"The mess we made in your room was somehow more charming..." said Ciel with a playful voice.

"By the way, Ciel, I would like to show you my favourite partof the house."

Alois grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him to the massive staircase. Soon after that they stopped in front of a door on the third floor. They went through it and ended up on the roof facing the backyard. There was only railing and everything was empty space, but not too big. The two boys sat cross-legged on the ground. The sun was just setting. The low mountains in the distance, and everything around was coloured in shades of orange. The occasional beam of light crept through the trees on either side of the mansion. Ciel and Alois stood staring at this magnificent picture that unfolded before their eyes. None of them dared to make a sound. The only thing that disturbed the harmony was the wind. But this didin't bother the teenagers to enjoy the view. Alois leaned his head on the shoulder of Ciel.

"I come up here alone. Claude often ignores me and also, I can share this special place only with a special person..."

For the first time Ciel forgot about the rude leadership behavior. He put his arm around Alois' waist, lifted his chin and kissed him. He alone couldn't understand why he was doing this. He just wanted to re-experience his lips, to feel his body. He was feeling like this from that gathering the last Friday. Amd then Ciel just turned and knocked Alois on his back. His fingers gently caressed the boy's blond hair, lips hungrily kissing his neck, leaving marks on pale skin.

"It's time for dinner!" echoed Sebastian's voice from somewhere.

Ciel and Alois had granted each other. They rose and silently headed for the dining room. As they walked through the corridors their fingers touched and tangled. The two boys looked at each other, but none of them took his hand away. Ciel smiled sincerely. He was happy like never before.

The table was full of food again. They were all together, each discussing something with someone. Ciel stood opposite Alois and he knew, knew that the boy was watching him, not taking his eyes off him. Probably mentally undressing him, making plans for the night ... And why did he wanted to just sleep in his room? However, the mansion was huge.

"I'm sorry, I'll go out for some air." Alois apologized and walked away.

Thoughts were raging in his head. Wandering through the dark corridors of inertia, what was he feeling? He had deliberately kissed Ciel on that warm afternoon, and just hours earlier that afternoon **_he had taken his virginity_**.

Lust or love was that?  
Love ...  
Lust..  
Love.  
Alois was laying on the cold floor of the roof. He was playing with a lock of his hair and trying to stop the tape of today. Everything happened so fast. He couldn't stop thinking about Ciel. Was this love? Rush of emotions related to a person?


End file.
